


Dust

by hoshhosh



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Jacks is not dead they just broke up, M/M, i swear sometimes i also write happy things, soft?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshhosh/pseuds/hoshhosh
Summary: he can see the dust dance through the air, painting fleeting masterpieces and he feels warm, safe and at home.{Drabble based on Shawn Mendes "Memories"}





	Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etherealrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealrain/gifts).



> This is just a small piece I once wrote right on the spot in my Twitter dm's for a friend who requested it? Subjected to change. Far from a finished piece but I gotta keep y'all interested in my writing don't i? Meaning: I might update and change and add more but I'll try and notify u all idk how but I'll figure it out. Lol. Enjoy

It's been a few weeks since he last woke up and the sun filtered through his blinds just like this, cascading over the messy covers of his bed in golden rays. He can see the dust dance through the air, painting fleeting masterpieces and he feels warm, safe and at home. Silence englufs him. A smile plays around the corners of his mouth, and he lets his fingers dance through the air, watches the sun catch on his skin, tint him in colors of rose and gold and warmth.

He doesn't know why he woke up, and ponders just tugging himself in again and calling it a lazy day. But the sound of naked feet on wooden floorboards and a giggle behind him makes him turn when the mattress suddenly dips down, dark eyes darting from left to right until they get caught in another pair of beautiful, dark chocolate orbs, and his face of confusion cracks and drifts into a smile as his fingers reach out, through the sun and the masterpieces of dust and tangle in Jackson's black hair, much more beautiful than anything else. The other is smiling too, grabbing Jinyoung's hand softly and lifting it out of his hair only to press a chaste, chapped lipped kiss against the palm, just above the wrist, before he jumps out of the bed again, making the mattress jiggle and Jinyoung laugh. He watches Jackson skip out of the room, slides out of the covers and follows his boyfriend, the serenity suddenly filled with playfulness.

Jinyoung finds Jackson in the living room, a picture frame in his hand and a few nails stuck between his lips, eyebrows drawn together in focus and slight confusion as he tries to figure out how to handle the hammer right now. Jinyoung reaches over and plucks the nails out of his boyfriend’s mouth, smiles, before planting a kiss on it instead. Jackson turns red.

They giggle too much while hanging up the picture in teamwork, one of the countless ones scattered across their apartment walls, and Jinyoung smiles when Jackson hugs him from behind after their work is done, pressing a small kiss to his shoulder and whispering "thank you". Jinyoung nods and reaches out, tentatively touching the picture frame.

"It's beautiful" he whispers, and expects to hear an answer from Jackson. But when he turns around, he's alone in the room. The dust still dances through the golden morning sun, but there's more dust on the picture frames and a box to his feet, half filled with pictures already, and the sun feels cold and faded, even if still rose and golden. Jackson isn't here anymore, as much as Jinyoung wishes he were, and he sighs as he grabs the frame, fingers tentative and shaking more than he wishes they would, a picture of them on the beach in the morning dew, watching the golden sun cast its rays over the world, much like it does today. It hurts him as he puts it in the box, but it's only a picture after all. A precious one, sacred and buried deep in his heart, but only a memory after all.

 


End file.
